Chapter 13 (Dark Demon Realm Mission)
を すため、 を んたのは の ！ |romaji = Ankoku Teikoku o taosu tame, te o kunta no wa mirai no kyō teki! |translated title = |release = August 2nd, 2019 |engrelease = |episode = |saga = Dark King Mechikabura Saga |previous = Chapter 12 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) |next = Chapter 14 (Dark Demon Realm Mission) }} を すため、 を んたのは の ！|Ankoku Teikoku o taosu tame, te o kunta no wa mirai no kyō teki!|lit. "To defeat the Dark Empire, we will join forces with tomorrow's evil enemy!"}} is the thirteenth chapter of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga. Summary Xeno Pan having accidentally been brought along with the others by Robelu's magic, hears from her alternate timeline father that they are members of the Time Patrol. Wondering if her own timeline has been destroyed, Xeno Pan decides to join the Time Patrol herself believing that her timeline will be restored if they defeat their enemy and that it would be better served than just hanging out in a gloomy cave all day. Xeno Gohan however is against the idea. Xeno Pan asks Robelu if she can give her some new clothes befitting the rest of the group and she obliges. Demigra begins to use his magic to restore the Dragon Balls energy and tells the Time Patrol to follow Robelu's orders while he does so. Pan asks Demigra what he plans to wish for and why they should follow his orders but Chamel shuts her down for asking too many questions. Using his magic, Chamel opens up a portal showing six separate Hell Gates. He tells the Time Patrol that inside each gate there is a Demon God maintaining barriers to Mechikabura's Palace and that each one must be defeated. Robelu uses her magic to transform Xeno Trunks' sword into a giant key and instructs him to stay behind to use the key to cut off the barriers power as well as slightly weakening the Demon Gods inside each gate. Xeno Goten heads through the red gate where Dabura is waiting for him. Xeno Vegeta heads through the yellow gate where Gravy taunts him on having beaten him before though Xeno Vegeta fires back by saying that now he is at full power he will take him out. Xeno Gohan heads through the black gate only to be surprised that Xeno Pan has followed him through as she had been instructed to stay behind to cheer everyone on. On the ground below, Shroom is there waiting for them. He fires off an energy wave from his scythe and Xeno Gohan narrowly moves Xeno Pan out of the way. Xeno Gohan shouts at Xeno Pan for being a distraction and she flees the scene in tears. Xeno Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Shroom in battle. He manages to kick Shroom to the ground but then notices a small cut on his face from the scythe. Xeno Gohan falls to the ground and reverts back to his normal state as Shroom tells him that he has harvested some of his spirit. As he is about to finish off Xeno Gohan he is suddenly blasted from behind by Xeno Pan who had returned to the battlefield and spurs on her father to get back up. Shrooms begins to make his way over to Xeno Pan when Xeno Gohan grabs his cloak. When Shroom turns around he see's Xeno Gohan standing there now as a Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Gohan hits Shroom and knocks him to the floor before patting his daughter on his head and thanking her for saving him. Shroom charges at Xeno Gohan with his scythe but in a surprise move instead throws it at Xeno Pan. Xeno Gohan deflects it however and follows up with a powerful Kamehameha that defeats Shroom at last. Xeno Gohan then collapses from exhaustion immediately afterwards. Back at Demigra's base, Xeno Trunks continues to use his key on the six gates and notices that the black gate had lost it's energy, indicating that Xeno Gohan must have prevailed. Meanwhile behind the white gate, Chamel faces off against Towa and Fin who still has the same appearance from having absorbed Gogeta earlier. Towa explains that Fin only has to sample someone's DNA once in order to access it again at any point. Towa asks Chamel to switch back to their side but while Chamel is thinking up a plan he is suddenly knocked aside out of the blue by a charging Dark Broly now without his mask. Appearances Characters Locations *Demon Realm *Earth Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Demon God *Demon God (second version) Battles *Xeno Pan and Xeno Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Shroom (Demon God; second version) *Chamel (Demon God) vs. Fin (Gogeta absorbed) Game and Manga differences *Xeno Pan in the game was actively recruited into the Time Patrol, rather than being accidentally brought along. *The Hell Gates in the game were portals to other worlds, and the Demon Gods guarding them were backed up by the worlds' inhabitants. The matchups were also different: **Xeno Trunks and Xeno Pan fought Xeno Dabura and Babidi's Forces. **Xeno Gohan fought Gravy, Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. **Xeno Goku fought Putine, Hirudegarn and Hoi. **Xeno Vegeta fought Towa, Mira, Frieza, Sorbet, Tagoma and Shisami. **Demigra fought Salsa, Baby Vegeta and the Tuffle Parasites. **Xeno Goten fought Shroom, Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu, Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17. *The battle with Dark Gogeta took place outside the tower in the game, and all the Demon Gods were present. *Towa's explanation of how Fin retained his Dark Gogeta form had been given earlier in the game, so it is not provided here. *Dark Broly doesn't appear at this point in the game. Trivia *After Shroom's defeat, Xeno Pan pulls down her eye lid and sticks out her tongue as a taunt. This is the same thing she did in the ninth Universe Mission opening after having kicked Salsa. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Dark King Mechikabura Saga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission